1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, an entertainment system having the entertainment apparatus, a manual controller connected to the entertainment apparatus for entering manual control requests from the user into the entertainment apparatus, and an effect applying means disposed in the manual controller for applying physical effects to the user in response to external requests, and a recording medium storing programs and data to be downloaded to the entertainment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information apparatus (entertainment systems) including entertainment apparatus such as video game machines display game images stored in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM or the like on the screen of a television receiver as the game proceeds in response to a manual control action entered via a manual controller.
The entertainment apparatus and the manual controller are usually interconnected by serial interfaces. When a clock signal is sent from the entertainment apparatus to the manual controller, the manual controller sends key switch information or the like depending on a manual control action of the user in synchronism with the clock signal.
Recently, there has been developed and put to use a system including an effect applying means disposed in a manual controller for applying physical effects such as vibrations, for example, to the user in response to requests from an external source, such as an entertainment apparatus. While a game is in progress in the entertainment apparatus, the effect applying means imposes various types of vibrations on the user in response to manual control actions entered by the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an entertainment system which is capable of applying physical effects to the user in response to manual control actions entered by the user while a game is in progress and also applying physical effects to the user based on requests from another user, thereby making it possible for the game to develop into unexpected aspects, so that if the game is a competition game, the user can enjoy realistic competitive experiences.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recording medium which stores a program capable of applying physical effects to the user in response to manual control actions entered by the user while a game is in progress and also applying physical effects to the user based on requests from another user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an entertainment apparatus which makes it possible for the game to develop into unexpected aspects, so that if the game is a competition game, the user can enjoy realistic competitive experiences.
According to the present invention, an entertainment system comprises an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, a manual controller connected to the entertainment apparatus for entering manual control requests from the user into the entertainment apparatus, and effect applying means disposed in the manual controller for applying physical effects to the user in response to external requests, the entertainment apparatus having effect application instructing means for outputting an instruction to apply a physical effect to the manual controller operated by a selected one of a plurality of users based on a request from another user.
Therefore, when a selected user makes a certain control action with the manual controller while viewing the screen of the television receiver, a physical effect can be applied to the selected user based on a request from another user.
At this time, the selected user may enter an erroneous control action or have to interrupt a control action or encounter an unexpected situation because of the sudden application of the physical effect.
Consequently, in addition to a physical effect as a response to a control action made by the user while a competition game is in progress, a physical effect can be imparted to the user based on a request from another user. Such a physical effect makes it possible for the game to develop into unexpected situations, which tend to render the competition game highly realistic.
The effect applying means may comprise a vibration generator for applying vibrations to the user.
Therefore, while a competition game is being played by a plurality of users, the manual controller operated by one of the users may be vibrated by the intention of another user, thus physically interfering with control actions of the user thereby to making it difficult for the user to enter control actions or induce erroneous control actions.
As a result, the users can play more realistic competition games than heretofore. Since each of the users does not know when its control actions may be interfered with by others, the users may feel thrilled with the game being played, and the game may have unexpected developments.
The effect application instructing means may comprise means for selecting a hypothetical user (i.e., a computer), and means for affecting a physical parameter of said hypothetical user if said means for selecting a hypothetical user selects said hypothetical user. Since a hypothetical user is a hypothetical entity (character), it does not actually use a manual controller. Therefore, the value of a parameter relative to an operation speed on the display screen or a status decision capability of the hypothetical user is affected. Consequently, a game where a computer serves as an opponent, which tends to be uninteresting and dull, may be develop into realistic aspects.
The effect application instructing means may have setting means for detecting the number of manual controllers connected to the entertainment apparatus and identification data of the manual controllers, and setting up data depending on the detected number of manual controllers.
Therefore, it is possible to accurately recognize a user (actual user or hypothetical user) who has issued a request to impart a physical effect to a selected user. A physical effect can thus be applied reliably to a selected user.
The effect application instructing means may comprise means for establishing a type of the physical effect to be applied to at least the selected user depending on details of the request if the request from the user is an instruction to apply the physical effect to the selected user.
Thus, various types of a physical effect can be applied to the selected user. For example, if vibrations are applied as the physical effect, highly frequent vibrations, moderate vibrations, or less frequent vibrations may be imparted as desired to the selected user, thereby allowing the game to have realistic developments.
According to the present invention, a recording medium storing a program for use by an entertainment system having an entertainment apparatus for executing various programs, a manual controller connected to the entertainment apparatus for entering manual control requests from the user into the entertainment apparatus, and effect applying means disposed in the manual controller for applying physical effects to the user in response to external requests, the program having the step of outputting an instruction to apply a physical effect to the manual controller operated by a selected one of a plurality of users based on a request from another user. The effect applying means may comprise a vibration generator for applying vibrations to the actual user.
With the recording medium storing the above program, in addition to a physical effect as a response to a control action made by the user while a competition game is in progress, a physical effect can be imparted to the user based on a request from another user. Such a physical effect makes it possible for the game to develop into unexpected situations, which tend to render the competition game highly realistic.
The above step may comprise the step of selecting a hypothetical user, and the step of affecting a physical parameter of said hypothetical user if the step of selecting a hypothetical user selects said hypothetical user.
The above step may comprise the steps of detecting the number of manual controllers connected to the entertainment apparatus and identification data of the manual controllers, and setting up data depending on the detected number of manual controllers.
The above step may comprise the step of establishing a type of the physical effect to be applied to at least the selected user depending on details of the request if the request from the user is an instruction to apply the physical effect to the selected user.
According to the present invention, an entertainment apparatus allowing a manual controller to be connected, the manual controller having an effect applying means disposed in the manual controller for applying physical effects to the user in response to external requests, comprising an effect application instructing means for outputting an instruction to apply a physical effect to the manual controller operated by a selected one of a plurality of users based on a request from another user.
Therefore, when a selected user makes a certain control action with the manual controller while viewing the screen of the television receiver, a physical effect can be applied to the selected user based on a request from another user.
Such a physical effect makes it possible for the game to develop into unexpected situations, which tend to render the competition game highly realistic.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.